Red Head Lovin
by ShesJustAPerson
Summary: Hermione and Charlie story, their to be married in a months time,wedding defficaltys,much complaining, Hook ups and so much more, but hey were talking about the Weasleys now its to be expected. R&R Au preHBP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP people, but I do own this plot, Samantha Coffman, and Deanna Nokia.

* * *

Twenty-two year old Hermione Granger sat up in the Astronomy Tower, looking out towards the Forbidden forest thinking while twisting the ring on her left hand's fourth finger occasionally. She was getting married in a months time to her lover, yes he happen to be a Weasley, and no it wasn't her best friend Ron she was getting married to, no he was married to Luna Lovegood and getting ready to have their second child and she couldn't be more thrilled because she was going to be the god-mother to this one, while her love would be its god-father. No it was neither the twins, Fred was married to a American named Samantha Coffman who now went by Samantha Weasley and was due to have their first child in the next month or so. George was Disabled due to the war and was now in a wheel chair complaining that no girl would go out with someone who couldn't use their legs ( Tho I beg to differ),but he still worked at the 3 W's with Fred and Sam; pulling them apart every time they started to making out on the counters. 

No it wasn't Percy , He was no longer talking to his family and was now engaged with some women named Deanna Nokia. No it wasn't Bill either, He was Married to Fleur and the just had their fourth child and happiness bounced off that couple like fireworks. Which lead to Ginny and Harry, getting married right after the war at 19 and 20 years of age, needless to say Mrs. Weasley was more then esthetic when she found out and help Ginny plan the wedding tho it was mostly Mrs. Weasley doing everything but when it go to the part of picking the dress Ginny put her straight.

Now there was only one person left in the Weasley family that wasn't Married or well not yet. Yes, Hermione Granger was marrying one, deviously handsome, dragon expert, Charlie Weasley. They where friend since Hermione was introduce to him in her fourth year, and from there to her graduation they were good friend , always writing and missing each other. Yet felt Jealous when ever the opposite sex was flirting with the other, but usually pushed the feeling away thinking nothing about it. But when the war came the day of Hermione, Harry. and Ron's graduation, they took conferred in each other and both realized that their friend ship was much more deeper then that , and realized they really liked each other, hell even Loved each other. Hermione remembered the night when she confessed her feelings to him...

_FLASHBACK_

_Hermione, Ginny, Mrs.Weasley, Fleur and all the other women that had someone they loved out in that war where sitting in one of the room at Hogwarts that was unknown to anyone of on the dark side, and was a protection to them._ _Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs that had been put into the room thinking.' How dare they! How dare they tell me I can't fight, yeah Im a girl but Im better then most of the guys out there fighting are!...but Charlie...I think what he told me , made me stay back, that the fact that I was a better Fighter then half the men out there , but I should stay_ _back just incase anyone from the dark side should find then someone as talented as me should help protect the women_'_ and that was what she was doing, Hermione would go up to women she knew or not, and comfort them, telling them that everything will be alright, as well as everyone who is fighting...tho inside she prayed for Harry, Ron and everyone she knew...especially Charlie.' God I can't wait for him to get back safe and sound so I can tell him I love him,' and every day she would pray that would love her in return like she did him...one day the women were sitting down talking quietly to one another when the door to the room flew open, and in a blink of an eye Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and some other girls from the D.A. had their wands drawn at the door ready to dual, but soon lowered their wand. There standing in the door way, was Harry Potter smiling ..._

"_WE WON!" Harry yelled and soon all the good guys filed in._

_Hermione hugged Harry, Ron and all the Weasley only to notice that two were missing, George and her Charlie_.

"_Harry, Ron where's George and Charlie?"_ _Hermione asked with worry in her voice._

_The two looked at one another and told her to fallow them, and she did quietly. She fallowed them into the Hospital Wing and Gasped at what she saw. There laying right next to each other were no other then George and Charlie Weasley._ _Hermione pushed Harry and Ron out of her way and went over to George's bed noticing him awake._

"_George what happened?"_

"_Hi to you to Herm's...well lets see um Malfoy, threw the killing curse while Charlie's back was turned I saw it and pushed him out of the way, the Curse hit my legs, Im lucky it didn't kill me, but now I do...I can't walk ever again Hermione." George explained with a painful look._

" _Don't you ever say that again George, being disable isn't a bad thing...what happen to Charlie?"_

" _He hit his head on a rock when I knocked him down, Madam Pomfrey said he was in a comma and couldn't do anything till he woke up_." _George said looking a Charlie's body_. _Hermione turned and ,first time since she got to the wing, looked at himand started to cry._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hermione yelled at Ron and Harry when theywent to give her a comforting hug,they did what they were told and left her alone with Charlie. Hermione had been staying in the Hospital Wings for 2 nights now, sitting in a arm chair next to his bed either holding his hand or stroking it lightly_. _Hermione sighed looking atCharlie still in his comma,_

" _Hey Charlie, its been two days after the war ended and you've been in here. Everyone wants you to wake up soon, you know, I want you awake just as bad, if not more. Why? Well I want you to hold me and tell me everything will be alright, that your alright. I want you to whisper sweet things in my ear, I want to tell you I love you, so please wake up soon_!" _Hermione said, looking down in her lap the whole time. She didn't even notice the hand now holding on to hers with out her help, or the she had two light blue every staring at her._

" _I love you to Hermione." He said loud enough for her to hear, Hermione Jumped up and out of her chair and turned to see Charlie awake and giving her a lazy smile. Hermione jumped on him and Hugged him to death, but then pulled back with shock written on her face._

"_Did you just say...you love me?"_ _Hermione asked not believing what she heard, but when he nodded his head giving her a toothy grin, she smiled and kissed him like there was no tomorrow._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hermione smiled remembering that night al too well, Hermione gave a happy sigh. The door leading on to the Astronomy Tower creaked open making Hermione turn around to see if it was a student out of bed ( she wasn't the Transfiguration professor for nothing you know), but It was just the man she was thinking constantly about.

"Love what are you doing up here? And alone at that?" Charlie asked coming up to her and kissing her nose.

"Nothing just thinking." Hermione said while twisting her ring once again.

" Not having second thought are you?" Charlie asked worried.

"Nope just, remembering something."

"And what would that be?" Charlie said while pulling her in his arm and resting his forehead on her's. Hermione smiled up at Charlie ( seeing as he was 6'2 and her 5'7) and Replied,

"Just about the first time you told me you loved me."Charlie smiled,

" Have I told you I love you today at all?" he asked getting closer to her mouth,

"Hmm nope I cant say you have...what areyou going to do about that?" Hermione asked against his mouth.

"This!" and with that he's mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, it was nearing 2 o'clock in the morning.

" Come, lets go to bed." Charlie said, he pulled Hermione all the way back to their chambers, where as soon as her head hit the soft pillows on their bed, she fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face. Charlie smiled once more at her before kissing the top of her head, and whispering,

"Good night my love, let sweet dream come to you in you peaceful slumber." and fell asleep just as fast as Hermione.

A/N: Hey people what up? I was if'y about this story not sure if I wanted it a one-shot or make it a story, but I might make it a story instead, if I come up with some good ch. and If I do make it a story its only going like to be 4-7 ch long. well REVIEW Please and tell me what you think, Flames are welcome.

Much Love,

Moony's-Wolf


	2. Maid Of Honor?

A/N: Hey ppl thanks for your reviews there really sweet and its makes me type so much more. I swearthat I had put this chapter uplikethis weekbut I geuss it didnt go threw all the way becasue when my recentreviewer (Moonys Mate i believe the name was, and love you name too btw)asked if I was going to write more chapters I was like 'whatchapter 2's sposs to be posted' and I went and cheaked it outand, Hey it wasnt so yeah, alsoI know I haven't update in a while but I got writers block and I had to fix another story that my friend and I have written together if you want to read it , it's call Harry Potter and The Mystery of the Heirs or search for EvilWolf2...now Im pleased to present Ch.2..of RedHeadLovin.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she rolled over to see a top less Charlie laying on his back still asleep. Hermione let out a quite sigh as she placed her hand on his chest and drew lazy circles on his six-pack stomach. 

"Do you know that tickles?" Hermione gave a soft gasp and tilted her head up to see Charlie giving her a sleepy lopsided smile.

"Sorry I didn't know that, did I wake you up?" Hermione asked , stopping her hand and laying it flat on his stomach.

"Yes, you did but Im glad, it was time for me to get up, we have to get ready to go to the Burrow." Charlie said rasing his free hand that wasn't wrapped around Hermione and rub the sleep from his eyes. Hermione gave him a confused look, till it clicked in her mind what day it was.

"Oh I almost forgot today was Sunday, the weekly Weasley cook out, Which is a good thing because I have to tell George something." Hermione said raising out of bed and walking into their bathroom.

"What? Going to tell George you going to ditch me at the wedding and eloping with him?"Charlie asked jokingly while fallowing after her. Hermione spite out the tooth past that was in her mouth, looked at him leaning on the counter and relaid,

"Nope sorry, but you proposed and am now stuck with this brainy bookworm, Ill tell you the same time I tell George." Charlie gave a chuckle, leaping off the counter and wrapping his arms around his lovers slim waste.

"You know your not just a brainy bookworm , you MY beautiful brainy bookworm and I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione wiped off her mouth and turned around , she was now facing Charlie, with a little smile on her face and love shining threw her eyes. Hermione stood up on her tippy-toes and softly kissed his pink lips. When she pulled back she looked up into his blue eyes and said in a whisper,

"We need to get ready, we need to leave soon."Charlie gave a sigh but nodded his head in agreement. He watched Hermione walk out of the bathroom an into their bedroom before turning back to the sink and grabbing his tooth brush.

When Charlie and Hermione arrived at the Burrow they were scooped up in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley and pushed out to the back yard to see the rest of the family already there and chatting.

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Charlie!" yelled a 5 year old red head girl with bright green eyes.

The little girl ran up to the couple and Charlie scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey Lily, where's your dad and mom?" Charlie asked, Lily pointed over to the drink table, and there was one Harry Potter with his wife Ginny talking to George and Fred.

"Thanks sweets, go back to playing with the other" with that Charlie placed Lily back on the ground and she shot off to go play with the other Weasley's, while Hermione and Charlie walked over to where the twins and Harry and Ginny were.

"Hey Mione, Charlie." Harry said.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny, how are you and the baby?" Hermione ask moving out of Harry's hug to give Ginny one.

"The baby's are fine, and so am I thanks for asking." Ginny said placing her hand over her stomach.

"Wait did you say baby's? As in two?" Charlie asked looking at both his brother-in-law and sis, who both just smiled and nodded there heads.

"Congratulation's you two" Hermione said once again giving both a hug.

"Hey , can we talk later , Charlie and I have something to tell George in privet." Hermione said looking at George, who looked up surprise and just nodded his head and lead them threw the house to the living room where it was empty and quite.

"What is it that you two need to tell me?"

"Well actually its something I have to tell you both, Charlie doesn't know about it" Hermione said, adding the last part at George's questioning look.

"Well you know that your going to be Charlie's best man,"George nodded his head still confused while Charlie sat there listening,"Well you guys still think that I have no Maid of Honor right?"both nodded still confused, "Well I do I invited her to come tonight since mostly everyone here is in the wedding she should get to know everyone."Hermione finished off.

"Ok that's great and all Herm's but what's it got to do with me?"George asked even more confused.

"Well I know that you don't have a date to come with so I was thinking that you two can go together." Hermione said with a Happy smile.

"Hermione , I cant, yes I don't have a date, but what if she doesn't what to go with me, a guy who she cant dance with, who cant even walk; I don't want to go with someone who's going to pity me either."George said with a sigh.

"George there's thing's about her that you have yet to learn, she's not going to pity you, she will treat you like a normal person, you might even be interested in her resent research she's doing too." Hermione said, hoping that her plan will work. George sighed in defeat and replied,

"Fine, what ever, when will she be here?"

"Soon, so let all go head out back before everyone thinks we disappeared." Hermione said happy that she persuaded him the three returned back out side to see everyone sitting down with food put one the table waiting for them.

"Its about time you guys came back, now come on Im starving!" Ron said making everyone laugh, as soon as Hermione, George, and Charlie the little kids said a quite prayer,

"God Is good, God Is Great, Thank you for the food today, amen", everyone said amen and when everyone looked up, they started laughing apparently Ron stacked everything he could reach on his plate and was stuffing his face.

"Excuse me," Everyone turned and looked at the back gate to see a young woman around Hermione's age standing there, she had long Amber red hair pulled up into a pony tail, she had black eye liner on with smoky black shadow that she wore bring out her deep blue eye's. She wore jean pants that hugged her curvy legs, and a skin tight red short sleeve shirt. (A/N: sport people where them under there uniforms, known as under armor)," um Im not sure If I at the right place, is this the Burrow?" she asked uncertain, Hermione gasped just now recognizing the young woman.

"Jessica!"everyone turned towards Hermione to see her getting up and hugging the girl.

"Hermione! I thought I got the wrong place for a moment there." the two laughed while everyone was looking confused wondering who this girl was. Finally the two girl turned to everyone else, and started to giggle at all there confused face's,

"Oh ,sorry everyone, this is Jessica Lawrence, she's my Maid of Honor." Hermione said as Jessica just smiled shyly. Mrs. Weasley stood up and came over and hugged Jessica making her gasp in surprise,

"Its nice to meet you dear, sit have something to eat, there's enough to go around." Jessica gave a quite thanks and took a seat between Hermione and George.

"So Jessica , we don't know that much about you only that you're a good friend of Hermione's; so why don't you tell us something's." Mr. Weasley asked interested about the new person at the table, as of everyone else seeing as they all went quite and were waiting for her to start.

"Oh well, uh, I live with my younger brother and his girlfriend, see as our parents died when we we're young and he has a disability..." Mrs. Weasley cut Jessica off by saying,

"Oh dear, Im so sorry for you two, may I ask how they died?"

"Yes you may, I don't mind I get asked this all the time. Well I was 15 when it happened and my brother was about 13, we went on a car ride seeing as we had nothing else to do ,and well we got into a car accident and my parents died on contact while I got a broken arm and leg as well as a few scratches, while my brother had a broken arm a slight concussion and was, still is, disable from the waist down." Jessica finished, and everyone had a shock look on there face , well except for Hermione who had already knew what happened.

"Wait, so he cant use his legs , yet he is 20 and has a girlfriend?"George asked. Jessica turned towards him and nodded her head.

"Yep, and there as happy as can be, you must be George; Hermione here has told me all about you." Jessica said with a happy voice, George noted that her eyes were spackling with excitement.

"Really now, hope it wasn't anything bad, the only thing she told me is that I'll be interested in your current research, may I ask why that my be?" George asked.

"Yes, see my latest research is in disability's, see Im trying to make a potion of some sort to get redid of it, or maybe a stronger spell..."

"Who wait, what spell?" George asked, seeing as he never came across a spell to help disability.

"Oh, I created a spell for the person who is disable from the waist down to be able to walk, but it only last for a bout 1 whole day and no more, you cant use it repeatedly, mostly like once a week at the most, my brother uses it for emergency only."

" Really tell me more about , Im interested now," with that George and Jessica were talking about her disability research.

"I know what your up too missy." Hermione herd Charlie whisper in her eye, making her jump and turn towards him.

"Oh really?" she asked in a innocent voice.

"Yes really, your trying to set them up am I right?"

"Maybe...don't tell them please Charlie" Hermione said in a pleading tone.

" I wont, Weasley honor." Charlie said with a chuckle, god, he couldn't wait to marry her.

A/N: YAY! I got a chapter done . I've been writing this ch for like a week because I got stuck in the beginning at first but I like listened to Kelly Clarkson and got some ideas. well I hope you guys like, Plz Review I really want to know what you guys think ,flames are welcome, I don't care...so yeah please review. Also in the next chapter i'll start addressing everyone and answering the reviews so yeah, because Im nice and thats just who I am, also it might take a bit more time writting these and posting them up because my school year has just started and 8th grade really sucks, also the next chapter also may have some...sex in it, just to jucie it up abit ya know, anyhoo Please REVIEW!

love much,

Moony's-Wolf.


	3. Fitting Day

**A/N: Hey ppl sorry Its taken so long for me to get this chapter up, school is hacked! That and like my bro redid our whole computer with out asking what was to stay on the computer and whatnot. And He deleted ALL of my Story's I have, that I was in the process of making or was in the middle of writing so I'm basically writing everything from scratch again trying to remember what was in the chapter. Also my internet got disconnected and for about a month I couldn't get on I'm now using my local Parkville public library but the problem with that is that I cant upload my new chapters onto in so bare with me, when I do finally get this chapter up and loaded then you will know I have my internet back and I will start updating a lot faster then this! lol...well let me answer the Reviews I have, before I lost internet connection, then ill give you my Spiffish story!**

**Katie: Thanks I'm glad you like! I adore Hermione and Charlie as well!**

**Moony4Moony: why Thank you I do try! Thanks I lerve your name to its just so Spiffish!**

**Moony's Mate: whoa! there a lot of Moony lervers! Thanks for you review and I'm glad you like my story! BTW your name is Spiffish too! .**

**FlairVerone: yay! one of my fav. authors like me story's! lol ill try and update when I can, just school sucks and its really confusing.**

**Amrawo: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Joey and Pacey forever: Thank! I hope 8th grade gets easier too, it just really boring or its just really confusing.**

**Wingsister: Thanks I adore Herm and Charlie together too for some reason they take me as a really cute couple!**

**Profet :. I'm glad you like my story! I wasn't sure if I do portray him as the Charlie from the book, but Thanks...I love the name to the chapter as well, it just came to me because I was going to put something like " Extra Red Head" but I wasn't sure so I put Maid of Honor.**

**Sam: thanks I'm glad you love it, ill update as soon as I can .**

**And thanks to anyone I missed! ok so its time to get to the new chapter! pumps fist up in air lol, btw I think I should mention that this is like two weeks before the wedding, again I don't plan to make this story a really long story, about 5-6 chapters any who I am proud to present...**

**CHAPTER 3...of RED HEAD LOVIN!**

**Hermione was outside of a Green and white house on Rockaway road at 8:00am. She and her bride's maid's were to have a fitting today, so here she was ,at the house where one Jessica Lawrence lived with her brother. Hermione pushed on the door bell again as she let out a annoyed sigh, normally Jessica would answer the first time seeing as she woke up at 5:30 am to get in her morning jog, she didn't grow up with her for nothing the two where jogging buddies and still sometimes jog together. Hermione was about to ring once more before she took out the hiding key when the door open. Hermione looked to see Jessica brother at the door,**

**"Hey Hermione!"**

**"Hey Jamie, where's Jessica?"**

**"Still on her Jog, she woke up late this morning, I don't know why so don't ask." Jamie said while rolling into the living room, after letting Hermione into the house and shutting the door.**

**"hmm then I'll just have to ask her when she gets here, so how are you Jamie?" Hermione asked as she took a seat on the green and brown sofa in there living room.**

**"Good, how about you Herms? Cant wait to meet this guys whose going to marry you ,sis." Jamie said with a smile on his face, making Hermione smile as well, Jamie and Jessica considered Hermione to be their sister seeing as they never went one day with out a phone call, or owl.**

**"I'm fine, and I cant wait for you to meet Charlie as well." Hermione said just as the front door opened and a sweaty Jessica came in wearing her maroon jogging suite breathing heavily.**

**"Hey Herms, sorry I'm late let me take a quick shower and get change and we can leave." Jessica said while walking into her room. Hermione and Jamie talked for another 10 minutes when Jessica finally came out wearing black pants and a deep green corset looking shirt.**

**"Ok lets go." Jessica said while slipping into black sandals and grabbing her purse.**

**"K, see you later Jamie." Hermione said fallowing Jessica out the door. **

**The two were driving down the road in Jessica's blue Jeep, when Hermione asked why she was late this morning.**

**"I went out last night, didn't get home till one"**

**"ok...spill" Hermione said while shitting to look at Jessica from the passenger seat.**

**"Excuse me?" Jessica glanced at Hermione real fast then back to the road.**

**"Jess I know for a fact that you don't go out without Jamie or Me, unless you were on a date, so spill." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.**

**"Ok so I was out last night, on a date, but I'm not telling you who it was, but I will tell you, you'll meet him soon." Jessica said with, what Hermione noted, a twinkle in her eye. The two stayed quite after that till they reached there destination.**

**"Excuse me," Hermione said when they reached the front counter of the wedding shop, a man who had black hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin turned around and greeted the two.**

**"Bonjour Mammuzells, 'ow can I 'elp you?" He said with a strong French accent.**

**" Hi ,I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm here for a fitting." Hermione said.**

**"Madam Granger...Ah yes, let me take you to the rooms we've set up for you." He said, He lead them to a room that was filled with mirrors and many other things that were needed for the fittings.**

**"Our fitters will be in here in a few minutes." He said.**

**"Oh there's spose to be more people coming for my fitting when they get here can you take them back her please?" Hermione asked.**

**" Yes, anything for you madam." He said, he took a bow and left the two alone.**

**"I so cant wait to see the dresses you picked out Hermione!" Jessica said with a smile on her face.**

**"good, I hope all of you girls like them, because I'm not changing them at all!"**

**"ok, as long as you DON'T have me wear pink , I'm fine with what ever you choose, tho the others might not like what you picked out but, there lost." Jessica said while playing with the string that ties her top together.**

**"ok I got to ask, wear did you get that top?" Hermione ask**

**"oh, um Hot Topic, why?" Jessica asked looking at Hermione curiously.**

**" Well, 1 its cute and 2 I've never seen you wear fitted cloths, don't get me wrong and all because I love what you're wearing, but I guess it's new to me." Hermione said, Jessica just shrugged her shoulders.**

**2 Hours later:**

**"JESSICA LAWRENCE GET OUT OF THAT DRESSING ROOM!" Hermione and Ginny said loudly together while Sam, Luna, and Flur watched trying not to laugh.**

**"NO HERMIONE! I cant possible come out! I look...well.. I look horrible! I mean the dress is hot and all but on me its so not!" Jessica said threw the fitting room door.**

**"Jess I bet you look Hot as hell! But I really need to see what it looks on you, babe." Hermione said in a pleading voice. The five heard Jessica sigh in the fitting room, and soon the door open. When she stepped out all of them gasp! Jessica stepped out wearing the brides maid dresses that Hermione picked out , it hooked up at the neck and was bare in the back , the dress just stopping at her knee's. The ribbon that was part of it was tied at her side shining bright green as was the trimming flowing at the bottom.**

**"God, I knew It was ugly on me." Jessica said turning around to go back into the fitting rooms, but Hermione had grabbed her wrist making her turn around.**

**"No Jess, not ugly, absolutely stunning!" Hermione said with a big smile**

**"Really?" Jessica asked still unsure , she was a little uncomfterble seeing as she had never in her entire life worn something that showed so much skin.**

**"Really!" the others exclaimed together.**

**"OK! now that were all done ogling at Jess, its time for you girls to see my beautiful dress...on me!" Hermione said while walking into the biggest dressing room that was in there room.**

**5 hours later at the Leaky Cauldron:**

**"Herms babe your wedding dress is to DIE for I absolutely lerve it!" Jessica said taking another sip of her cherry coke with whiskey mixed into it.**

**"Yeah Hermione that dress was beautiful." Ginny said the others nodding in agreement.**

**"Well thank you ladies" Hermione replied with a smile before taking a sip of Jessica's dink.**

**"Well I got to get going Fred's making a special dinner for me tonight." Samantha said while getting up.**

**"Yeah its getting late, night Hermione see you later." Ginny said Luna and Flur nodding in agreement. They all said their goodbyes and all there was left was Hermione and Jessica.**

**"So Herms care to show this forger around beautiful Diagon Ally?" Jessica said while getting up and putting some galleons on the table.**

**"Sure, we'll start at the twin's shop I want to stop in to say hi to George and take Charlie back with us seeing as he is helping out there today." Hermione said also getting up.**

**"Sound good to me." Jessica said with a little smile, that Hermione didn't catch.**

**GOING INSIDE 3W'S:**

**"Sorry were clo..oh its you two, come in were just closing for the day" Charlie said from be hide the counter where he stood give them a tired smile.**

**Hermione went over and gave Charlie a peck on his lips before asking where George was.**

**"Oh his in the back, by the way Jess he was hoping you'd stop in he say he needs to talk to you." Charlie said while wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and placing his head on her shoulder. Jessica nodded her head and went to go find George and leave the couple to talk.**

**"So how was it in the store today?" Hermione asked twisting around to face Charlie.**

**"Pretty normal considering, well except George was acting weird, I mean like he was cheerful all day. None stop smiling like a lunatic! he hasn't been this happy since BEFORE the accident, something up with him." Charlie said.**

**"hmmm, interesting, I'll ask Jessica if she notice a difference in him later."**

**"Mmmm god you smell good, pear's my favorite." Charlie said against Hermione's neck. Hermione was going to say something but stopped and let out a quite moan when she felt Charlie sucking and kissing the side of her neck.**

**"lets go home." Hermione said with a sigh.**

**"What about Jess?" Charlie said against Hermione's neck.**

**"George can Help her about to her Jeep." Hermione said. Charlie looked up at her and gave her a devilish smile and both apparated out of the shop.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N: First I must say those who want to see what exactly Hermione's dress looks like go to my profile page.thanks for reading I so cant wait to read the beautiful review's (or Flames) I get! Again sorry that you ppl had to wait sooo long! I feel so bad, but hey I'll try to update more faster from now on. aslo anyone who guesses where I got the name Jaime Lawrence from gets to be a specile guest in the next chapter! (clue: Mugglecast fans and mugglenet fans should defently know who this is!)**


	4. Big Day

**A/N:----I'm back with yet another chapter! Yippee! Lol, I'm so happy you guys liked the last chapter and of course the chapters before that! Again I'm sooo sorry about that chapter taking so fucking long! I'll try not to take long posting this…..and it looks like there's no special guest in this chapter, why you may ask, well no one got my little question right (about where I got the name Jamie Lawrence from) so yeah, but you may never know I might just put a special gust in that is someone I have learned to love! Lol and if I do its my new friend James (I use to hate him with a passion, but when my friend started dating him, I go to know him better then a pathetic jerk who thinks everyone love's him, and what do you know me and him have a LOT in common!) but I don't know I might just to spice things up ( if I do he'll play a , what I think, is a funny part.) so yeah…on to the next chappie for you sexy ppl! Lol "D.**

**Dedication's: To my beta who help with the story "Who's Who" I'm glad that we got talking again after like forever! You rock Blondie! Lol and to my Mamah who lives in Washington for just loving me! And to my friend Matt for encouraging me to keep doing what I love.

* * *

****Hermione let out a sigh as she woke up, her eye flew open as she laid on her back when a thought flew threw her head.**

**"_I'm getting married today!" _a big smile worked its way on to her face slowly and a twinkle went into her eye."**I'm getting married today!" Hermione said out loud. Hermione rolled over to her side to find a red rose laying where her Charlie should be. She leaned on her elbow as she took up the rose with the other hand and smelled it, she then picked up the card it was laying on.

_**Love,** _

**Cant wait for you to be truly mine. **

**Your lover and soon to be husband.**

**Hermione smiled and let out another sigh as she place the rose and card back on the pillow. She raised her self up to stretch, but instead she gasped. All around her there was white, yellow, and red rose petal's**

**"Oh Charlie" Hermione said softly with a smile on.**

**"He is good." Said a voice from the right side of the room. Hermione looked over there to find, Jessica leaning against the couples closet door with a sly smile on.**

**" He is isn't he?" Hermione said looking around her room that was filled with rose pedals.**

**"Alright Juliet get up , I have to get you pampered and ready for your wedding tonight." Jessica said grabbing Hermione's green silk robe and walking over to the soon-to-be wed.**

**"your seriously going to waiting on me hand and foot today?" Hermione asked Jessica as she got out of bed.**

**"Yep, and when its my wedding day I expect the same treatment from you," Jessica said as she slipping the robe over Hermione's shoulder's." be side's what are sister's for?" Hermione turned around and hugged Jessica.**

**"ok so lets get you into a nice warm bath , and while your doing that I'm going to pick up these rose petals and stick them in a box so you can smell them later. Now get your ass in the bathroom now!" Jessica said jokingly smacking Hermione's ass as she walked by to get to the bathroom. Hermione was laughing all the way to the bathroom, but as soon as she entered the room her laugh turned into a gasp. All around the bathroom white candles were lit and let off a vanilla fragrance, some of the candle even floated in the air. There was rose petals sprinkled on the floor tiles. The sight in front of her was breath taking.**

**"CHARLIE'S WORK!" Jessica yelled from the bedroom, making Hermione laugh as she stripped down to get into the tub.**

__

**6 Hours later:**

"Hey you ready to leave, its going to take time getting you ready we don't want to hold up the wedding do we?" Jessica asked as Hermione stepped out of her room, after the long relaxing 6 hours of being girls and pampering Hermione, they where ready to leave to go to the church to get ready for the wedding.**

* * *

****A/N: Ok I know its really short (its only two pages) but I thought that was the perfect place to end for this story, sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter, I blame it on writers block and yeah. I'll try to update a little more faster but I cant promise much because my school play is spose to go on it April but our director is pushing us to the limit and making us work hard, but its cool. The next chapter is probly the final few minutes till she has to walk down the aisle and her one step closer to becoming Mrs. Charlie Weasley.! So yeah REVIEW (Flames are welcome) PLEASE! Thanks ya Chica's!**

"Hey you ready to leave, its going to take time getting you ready we don't want to hold up the wedding do we?" Jessica asked as Hermione stepped out of her room, after the long relaxing 6 hours of being girls and pampering Hermione, they where ready to leave to go to the church to get ready for the wedding. 


	5. To be Wed

A/N: New Chapter yay! Thanks to the wonderful reviews I have received! Again I'm so sorry that the last chapter was sooo short! Trust me I kick my self in the butt for that, but It was the perfect ending for the chapter. I'm also sorry for my bad grammar, I'm not perfect and I have trouble with my grammar, trust me, my friend Sam gets on me for it.

"Breath Hermione just keep breathing." Hermione said to herself as she stared at her reflection. Hermione defiantly could say that everything was like she planned, she had something new, her dress, something old, her first important ring, something borrowed, a tiara with studs in it holding up her hair, and something blue, blue heels that didn't match anything at all, but it was what Jessica called the thing that was weird.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness." Hermione looked in the mirror in front of her and saw Jessica leaning against the door way, Hermione smiled when she saw her. Jessica Hair was pulled up into a tight bun and had to strands of hair hanging in her face that we're curled. She had her eye's outlined in black and had Green eye shadow on making her eyes seem bigger and brighter.

"You clean up good." Hermione stated turning around as Jessica started to walk towards her.

"Me? Sweetie have you've seen yourself?" Jessica said, she grabbed Hermione's shoulders and turned her round to face the mirror once more. Hermione's Hair was down and in soft lose curls, she had her front piece's pulled back and clipped to the side, she had on brown eyeliner and soft brown on the eye's, making her Hazel eyes tinkle and marking then look a lot brighter.

"Just say it, your HOT!" Jessica said making Hermione laugh and blush.

"I'll say!" A voice behind them said, the two turned around to see Ron standing in the door way with a smile on his face. Jessica looked between Ron and Hermione then mumbled something about seeing George as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her to give the two privacy.

Ron sighed as he walked closer to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"This is it eh?" He said after letting her go.

"Yeah the last of the trio is to be wed. who would of know that the three gryiff's would become part of the Weasley family?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"You'll be a good addition to the Family, we need someone smart enough not to get a dangerous job in this family!" Hermione had to smile at that, now that she thought of it everyone in the family did have a dangerous job in there own ways.

"I wouldn't want to be in any other Family be side's yours Ron." Hermione gave Him one last hug right before the door reopened and her dad stepped through and said that it was time to go. They both let go and looked at each other and said, "Time to get married!"

5 hours later

"Did I mention what you did today was the happiest thing that could of happened?" Hermione asked Jessica at the reception as they slow danced together.

"I don't know was it?" Jessica said with a smirk.

"JESS! You know it was, Mrs.Weasley almost passed out when George stepped out of his wheel chair halfway down the aisle with you and looped his arm through yours and continued as normal, if it were possible I would say that his smile got bigger when he heard peoples reactions!" Hermione said with a toothy grin.

"Well we sure did get the reaction we we're hoping for then!" the two turned there head to watch as George slow danced with his mother, who looked to be in silent tears of joy.

"Geez, and you said this time the spell last longer then it usually does?" seeing Jess nodded her head she asked," How much longer?"

"Four days longer, and you can reuse the spell right after you get disable again, it wont effect you in anyway." Jessica said simply still having yet to look away from George.

"You're a genius! You could make a lot of money for this you know."

"I know, but I didn't do it for the money,"at Hermiones questioning look," I did it for him." and with that Jessica went back to her table, grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter and sat down and continued to watch George.

Hermione walked back over to Charlie and sat down next to him.

"Hey! What are you thinking about hun?" Charlie asked.

"It's not that I'm thinking , its more that the fact that I'm registering what I just heard and what it meant."

"And that would be?"

"she's in love with him."

"who's in love with who sweetie? You have to be more specific."

"Jess is in love with George."

"Really, huh…I'm not surprised really."

"yeah that's the thing….neither am I." Hermione looked at Charlie and smiled at him before she reached over and kissed him. They heard a throat clear and looked up to see Fred there looking down at the two.

"Sorry to disturbed you two lovebirds but ,Hermione dear, what's your wacko Maid of Honor doing?" Fred said with a nod over to where the band people were playing, Hermione just now noticed that the had stopped playing and more and more people were staring at Jess. Jess then grabbed the mic off its stand when the lead singer moved back,

"Ok so I know this is kinda random, buy hey I'm random like this, and I know stuff doesn't really happen unless its planned out, but seeing as I'm the only one who knew what I was planning this will come to a shock to some people, ok well mostly mione. This next song is dedicated to Mr. And Mrs. Charlie Weasley." With that she nod her head at the band and they begain to play.

"oh my god, she's going to sing." Hermione said in disbelief.

"Is that a bad thing?" Charlie asked looking side ways at her.

"No, she has a beautiful voice, she just hates singing to a big crowd, she gets stage fright." Hermione looked at Charlie with a quizzical brow before she looked back up at Jess.

_" It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. With out saying a word you can lighten the dark. Try as I may, I can never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing…" _

Hermione stared in shock, Jess was singing to a group of people she half knew and had yet to mess up. Hermione looked over at Charlie and nodded towards the empty dance floor, he smiled over at her and took her hand in his and walked on out, and the two begin to slow dance as people took more pictures.

_"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, the touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall, you say it best when you say nothing at all…_

Hermione sighed, god she loved her friend.

_"All day long I can hear people talking about, but when you hold me dear, you drown out the crowd… old Mr. Webster could never defend what's being said between your heart and mine…._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me, the touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall, you say it best when you say nothing at all………_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me…… the touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall… you say it best when you say nothing at all…"_

As soon as the song ended the crowd gave a big applause, a lot in shock as they didn't believe anyone so weird and abnormal could sing so peacefully.

"Much love to you too, Hermione girl. Now I'm not done singing, but this next song I wont sing alone, George if you would." Jessica said , George stepped on stage, the whole room thinking ' George Weasley sings?' the music begin and George started.

" Jonnies daddy was taking him fishing, when he eight years old. A Little girl came through the front gate, holding a fishing pole. His dad looked down and smile, said we cant leave her behind, son I know that you don't want her to go, but someday you'll might change you mind, and Jonnie said,

take Jimmy Johnston, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world, daddy please…don't take the girl."

Some stared in shock while some smile, who knew George Weasley, prankster extreme, could sing a love song, with love showing on his face. George looked over at Jess as she started to sing.

_"Same old boy same sweet girl, ten years down the road.. He held her tight and kissed her lips, in front of the picture show. Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm, said if you do what I tell you to there wont be any harm, and Jonnie said,_

_Take my money take my wallet, take my credit cards, here's the watch my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car, Mr give it a whirl… but please…don't take the girl."_

Hermione smile, those two may not know it, but you can tell they both loved one another, the crowd could see it also as they sigh when the both sang together.

_" Same old boy same sweet girl, five years down the road, there's ganna be a little one and she says its time to go…Doctor said the baby's fine, but you'll have to ask you to leave, cause his mama fading fast and Jonnie hit his knee's and there he prayed,_

_take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest I'll gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request. Take me outa this world… god please……don't take the girl._

_"Jonnies daddy was taking him fishing, when he was just eight years… old……."_

The crowd clapped just like they did for Jess just a little bit more stronger. The two blushed and took a bow before George pulled jess off the stage. Hermione looked at Charlie and kissed him before saying,

"This Is the best wedding I have ever been to, and I'm glad it was my own."

_

* * *

_

DONE! Yes I'm finished with this story, not sure if I'm going to add a chapter for what happens in the future yet tho, but if I do it will take a while and will be put at the vary end of this story…so yes thanks to my wonderful reviewers I LOVE YOU! But still review one more time for me please…

When you say nothing at all-Alison Krauss

Don't take the girl- Tim McGraw

This Means its just Jess singing

This means its just George

This means both are singing together


End file.
